Main characters
Some series kill off the main character/s. This is especially common in Shakespearean tragedies and some horror movies. On occasion they are revived. Alien *Ellen Ripley - Jumped into the furnace to kill the new xenomorph queen inside her. (Alien; Aliens; Alien 3) A Nightmare on Elm Street *Nancy Thompson - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove. (A Nightmare on Elm Street; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3) *Donald Thompson - Impaled on the tail fin of a car by Freddy, who was possessing his bones that Donald and Neil were about to bury on holy ground. (A Nightmare on Elm Street; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3) *Kristen Parker - Thrown into a furnace by Freddy. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4) *Roland Kincaid - Stabbed by Freddy with his clawed glove in the dream world, killing him in the real world. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4) *Joey Krusel - Pulled into his waterbed and stabbed by Freddy, drowning him. His body was discovered in the waterbed with no explanation as to how he got in there. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 3; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4) *Dan Jordan - Fused with a motorcycle by Freddy in the dream world, which caused him to crash in the real world. This appeared to be a regular driving accident, and some even suspected drunk driving despite the fact that Dan didn't drink. (A Nightmare on Elm Street 4; Killed in A Nightmare on Elm Street 5) Ant Man * Ant-thony - Shot by Yellow Jacket * Hope Van Dyne/ Wasp - Killed when Thanos destroyed half the universe: Revived by Hulk * Dr Hank Pym - Killed when Thanos destroyed half the universe: Revived by Hulk * Janet Van Dyne - Killed when Thanos destroyed half the universe: Revived by Hulk Armageddon * Harry Stamper - Blew himself up along with the meteor, and was vaporized Arrow *Tommy Merlyn - Impaled by a concrete rebar when the CNRI collapsed on top of him caused by the earthquake created by his father, Malcolm Merlyn, sacrificing himself to save Laurel. (Season 1) *Moira Queen - Stabbed by Slade (Season 2) *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus. This was later undone when Barry Allen/The Flash travelled back in time. (Season 4) *John Diggle/Spartan - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus. This was later undone when Barry Allen/The Flash travelled back in time. (Season 4) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus. This was later undone when Barry Allen/The Flash travelled back in time. (Season 4) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus. This was later undone when Barry Allen/The Flash travelled back in time. (Season 4) *Thea Queen/Speedy - Incinerated by Vandal Savage with the Staff of Horus. This was later undone when Barry Allen/The Flash travelled back in time. (Season 4) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary - Stabbed with an arrow by Damien Darhk. (Season 4) *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer - Blew himself up with the land mine to kill Harkness. (Season 5; former antagonist) *Quentin Lance - Dies from complications during surgery after he is shot by Ricardo Diaz while taking a bullet for Black Siren. (Season 6) *Roy Harper/Arsenal - Killed with an arrow by the Thanatos Guild following the events of The Thanatos Guild; later revived by a Lazarus pit. (Season 7) *Emiko Adachi - Dies after being fatally wounded in a fight against Beatrice. (Season 7; former antagonist) Avatar * Eytukan - Killed during the destruction of the Navi Tree * Dr Grace Augustine - Shot by Colonel Quarritch and then she was forced to take off her oxygen mask * Tsu'Tey - Shot multiple times by Qurritch's Men * Trudy Chacon - Ship Blown up by Colonel Quarritch Avengers * Agent Phil Coulson - Stabbed through the heart by Loki: Revived by TAHITI * Pietro Maximoff/ Quicksilver - Shot by Ultron * Gamora - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos * Everyone who died when Thanos destroyed half the universe: Revived by the Hulk * Vision - Killed when Thanos ripped the Mind Stone out of his head * Natasha Romanoff/ Black Widow - Threw herself off a cliff to get Hawkeye the Soul Stone * Tony Stark/ Iron Man - Killed when he used the power of all six infinity stones to destroy Thanos's army Batman * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joker (Batman) * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joker (Batman) * Selina Kyle - Pushed out a window by Max Shreck: Resurrected and became Catwoman Beast Wars/Beast Machines *Optimus Primal - Fell into the core of Cybertron along with Megatron, destroying them both. Bohemian Rhapsody * Freddie Mercury - Died of aids in 1991 Bourne * Marie Helena Kreutz - Shot by Kirill * Simon Ross - Shot in the head by Paz * Nicky Parsons - Snipped by the Asset Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Buffy Summers - Bitten by the Master and drowned in a small pool of water. Revived by Xander with CPR *Buffy Summers - Jumped into a demon portal, sacrificing herself to close all the portals opened by Glory. Her body was left intact and her soul went to Heaven. She was later revived by Willow Captain America * Dr Abraham Erskine - Shot by Heinz Kruger * Colonel Chester Phillips - Died off screen of natural causes * Agent Peggy Carter - Died of natural causes Captain Marvel * Dr Wendy Lawson/ Mar Vell - Shot by Yon Rogg * Norex - Shot twice by Yon Rogg * Goose the Flerken - Died of natural causes: Debatable Charlotte's Web * Charlotte - Killed while she gave birth to her kids Charmed *Prue Halliwell - Blasted through a wall by Shax, and died of blood loss. (Seasons 1-3) This is the only permanent death of a Charmed One; for instances where they were revived, they have their own page. The Dark Knight * Thomas Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill * Martha Wayne - Shot by Joe Chill * Rachel Dawes - Blown up by the Joker * Mayor Anthony Garcia - Blown up by Bane * Bruce Wayne/ Batman - Blew himself up to stop the bomb from going off in Gotham: Revealed to be Alive The DC Extended Universe * Jor El - Stabbed by Zod * Jonathan Kent - Sucked into a tornado * Jason Todd/ Red Hood - Beaten to death off screen by Harley Quinn and Joker * Senator Wallace Keefe - Killed when Lex Luthor attached a bomb to his wheelchair * Senator June Finch - Killed in the destruction of the Capitol building because of Keefe's chair bomb * Kal El/ Clark Kent/ Superman - Stabbed by Doomsday * Chato Santana/ El Diablo - Killed when Lieutenant Edwards blew up Incubes * Antiope - Shot by a German Soldier * Captain Steve Trevor - Sacrificed Himself by blowing up the plane he was in filled with the Mustard Gas bombs * The Wizard Shazam - Killed when he gave his powers to Billy Dead Zone *Johnny Smith - Shot by a security guard Death Note *Light Yagami - Died of a heart attack when Ryuk wrote his name in the Death Note. (protagonist villain) Disney Princess Movies * Aurora - Killed when she touched a spinning wheel and went into an eternal sleep: Resurrected by a kiss * The Beast - Shot by Gaston: Resurrected by Belle * Ray - Stomped on by Dr Facilier * Flynn Rider - Stabbed by Mother Gothel: Resurrected by Rapunzel's hair * Anna - Froze after Elsa froze her heart: Resurrected by Elsa * Gramma Tala - Died of old age Doctor Strange * The Ancient One - Stabbed by Kaecilius * Wong - Stabbed by a Zealot: Resurrected when Strange went back in time * Doctor Strange x12 - Killed multiple times by Dormammu: Resurrected when he went back in time Donnie Darko *Donnie Darko - Killed by a falling jet engine. (Donnie Darko) Dragonball Z *Goku - Killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Canon while holding Raditz in place, sacrificing himself to make sure Raditz was killed. He was later wished back with the Dragonballs *Goku - Killed by Cell's selfdestruct. He was later revived by Old Kai giving him his life Epic Movie *Peter, Susan, Edward, and Lucy - Run over by Jack with the Pirates of the Caribbean wheel Fantastic Beasts * Leta Lestrange - Killed in Grindelwald's Enchanted fire while trying to save Newt and Theseus Fast and Furious * Gisele Yashar - Falls to her death of a airborne car, sacrificing herself to save Han * Han Seoul Oh - Blown up in a gas leak explosion caused by Shaw in revenge for Dom nearly killing Owen * Elena Neves - Shot in the head by Rhodes * Professor Andreiko - Neck Snapped by Brixton Final Destination *Carter Daniels - Crushed by a giant neon sign (Final Destination) *Alex Browning - Killed off-screen prior to Final Destination 2 by a falling brick. (Final Destination) *Clear Rivers - Killed in the oxygen tank explosion that also kills Eugene Dix (Final Destination; Killed in Final Destination 2) *Wendy Christensen - Killed in a freak subway crash (Final Destination 3) *Kevin Fischer - Killed in a freak subway crash (Final Destination 3) *Julie Christensen - Killed in a freak subway crash (Final Destination 3) *Nick O'Bannon - Propelled into a wall by a truck that crashes into the coffee shop (The Final Destination) *Lori Milligan - Decapitated by a truck that crashes into the coffee shop (The Final Destination) *Janet Cunningham - Crushed under the tires of a truck that crashes into the coffee shop (The Final Destination) *Sam Lawton - Killed in the Flight 180 explosion from Final Destination (Final Destination 5) *Molly Harper - Killed in the Flight 180 explosion from Final Destination (Final Destination 5) *Nathan Sears - Crushed by falling landing gear from the Flight 180 explosion (Final Destination 5) Friday the 13th *Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. (Friday the 13th; Killed in Friday the 13th Part 2) *Crazy Ralph - Strangled by Jason with barbed wire. (Friday the 13th; Killed in Friday the 13th Part 2) By Jason X, the main characters of all other films will be dead of old age. Friends * Frances Buffay - Died of natural causes * The Chick and the Duck - Unknown * Estelle Leonard - Died of natural causes Game of Thrones *King Robert Baratheon - Mauled by a boar on a hunting trip. (Season 1) *Lord Ned "Eddard" Stark - Decapitated by Ser Ilyn, on Joffrey's orders. (Season 1) *King Robb Stark - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton, under Tywin's orders. (Season 3) *Lady Catelyn Stark - Throat slit by Black Walder Rivers, under Walder Frey's orders. (Season 3) *Lord Commander Jon Snow - Stabbed in the chest by Ser Alliser Thorne, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck and Olly. He is later resurrected in Season 6. (Season 5) *Queen Margaery Tyrell - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion caused by Cersei. (Season 6) *Jamie Lannister - Crushed when Daenerys destroyed the Lannister Castle (Season 8) *Daenerys Targaryen - Stabbed by Jon Snow with a dagger. (turned antagonist in the final few episodes) Gladiator *Maximus - Mortally wounded by Commodus The Godfather * Sonny Corleone - Shot by Barzini Gangsters * Don Vito Corleone - Died of a heart attack * Michael Corleone - Died of a stroke in 1997 God of War *Kratos - Impaled by Ares throwing a pillar at him. He escaped from Hades with the help of the Gravedigger (implied to be Zeus) Guardians of the Galaxy * Meredith Quill - Died of brain cancer: Vol 1 * Garthaan Saal - Blown up by Ronan: Vol 1 * Horuz - Blown up by Ronan: Vol 1 * Groot - Killed during the destruction of the Dark Aster: Vol 1 * Yondu Udonta - Died in space after giving Star Lord his space suit Halloween *Laurie Strode - In the 4-5-6 timeline, is mentioned to be killed in a car crash. In the 7-8 timeline, stabbed in the back by Michael, who then pulls the knife out and lets her fall to her death. (Halloween; Halloween II; H20; Killed in Halloween Resurrection) *Dr. Samuel Loomis - Killed offscreen by Michael. Debatable; all we hear is his scream, but it could also be because he saw that Michael was gone, although the sound of a knife is heard as well. *Marion Chambers - Throat slit with kitchen knife by Michael *Jamie Lloyd - Impaled on a corn thresher by Michael. (Halloween 4; Halloween 5; Killed in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers) *Rachel Carruthers - Stabbed by Michael Myers *Sheriff Ben Meeker - Shot by Dr. Terence Wynn *Deputy Frank Hawkins - Stabbed in the throat by Dr. Ranbir Sartain Hamlet * Hamlet - Wounded by Laertes with a poisoned sword Harry Potter * James Potter'' - Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra * Lily Potter ''- ''Killed by Voldemort with Avada Kedavra * Cedric Diggory - Killed by Wormtail with Avada Kedavra * Sirius Black - Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange with Avada Kedavra and fell backward into the archway and vanished * Albus Dumbledore - Killed by Snape with Avada Kedavra * Hedwig - Killed by a Death Eater with Avada Kedavra * Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody - Killed off screen by Voldemort * Dobby - Silver knife thrown at him by Bellatrix as they were disapparating out of Malfoy Manor * Fred Weasley - Killed off screen by Death Eaters * Remus Lupin - Killed off screen by Death Eaters * Nymphadora Tonks - Killed off screen by Death Eaters The Hobbit * King Thror - Head ripped off by Azog * King Thrain - Absorbed by Sauron * Fili - Stabbed by Azog * Kili - Stabbed by Bolg * Thorin Oakenshield - Stabbed through the heart by Azog The Hunger Games * Rue - Died from blood loss after Marvel's spear hit her instead of Katniss * Cinna - Beaten to death off-screen by peacekeepers for influencing Katniss' rebellious actions against the Capitol * Mags - Sacrificed herself by walking into poisonous fog to save Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick * Boggs - Died of blood loss after accidentally stepping on an explosive pod that blew his legs off * Finnick Odair - sacrificially killed by an explosion reluctantly detontated by Katniss after distracting the pack of lizard mutts from attacking the remaining members of "Star Squad" * Primrose "Prim" Everdeen - unintentionally killed by District 13's parachute bombs Indiana Jones * Wu Han - Shot by Chen * Kazim - Shot by Nazis * Grail Knight - Killed when the Temple of the sun collapsed * Dr Henry Jones - Died of an unknown cause during the events between last crusade and crystal cause * Dr Marcus Brody - Died of an unknown cause which is confirmed in Kingdom of the crystal skull * George "Mac" McHale - Sucked into the alien portal: Debatable Iron Man * Dr Ho Yinsen - Shot by Ten Rings soldiers * Maya Hansen - Shot by Aldrich Killian It * Georgie Denbrough - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise after he bit his arm off * Stanley Uris - Slit his wrists after he heard Pennywise was back * Dean - Mauled by Pennywise in the mirror maze * Eddie Kaspbrak - Impaled by Pennywise with his razor sharp spider legs James Bond * Quarrel - Incinerated by the Dragon Machine * Ali Kerim Bey - Killed off screen by Grant * Jill Masterson - Killed off screen by Goldfinger: We see her body coated in blood * Tilly Masterson - Killed when Oddjob threw his steal rimmed hat breaking her neck * Count Lippe - Car Crashed by Fiona Vol * Aki - Poisoned by an Assassin * Tracy Bond - Shot by Irma Bunt * Plenty O'Toole - Drowned by Mr Kidd and Mr Wint * Rosie Carver - Shot by Dr Kananga * Andrea Anders - Shot in the chest by Scaramanga * Commander Talbot - Shot by Stromberg's Henchmen * James Hunt - Shot by Stromberg's Henchmen * Corinne Dufour - Slaughtered by Drax's dogs * Jaws - Killed when the Moonraker blew up * Dolly - Killed when the Moonraker blew up * Countess Lisl von Shaft - Ran over by Locque * Agent 009 - Knife thrown at him by one of the twins * Sir Godfrey Tibbett ''- ''Strangled by May Day * Chuck Lee ''- ''Strangled by May Day * Pan Ho - Blown up by Max Zorin * Jenny Flex ''- ''Blown up by Max Zorin * Saunders - Crushed between doors by Necros * Felix Leiter - Lowered into a shark pool by Sanchez * Sharkey - Killed off screen by Clive and Sanchez * Paris Carver - Killed off screen by Dr Kaufman * Valentin Zukovsky - Shot by Elektra King * Solange Dimitrios - Killed off screen by Quantum Agents * Vesper Lynd - Drowned in a sinking building * Rene Mathias - Shot by corrupt cops * Severine - Shot by Silva * M - Succumbed to her injuries after Silva's Henchmen tortured her Judy * Judy Garland - Died of a drug overdose Jurassic Park * John "Ray Arnold - Dismembered off-screen by the 2nd Velociraptor Subordinate. * Robert Muldoon - Mauled by The Big One. * Eddie Carr - Torn in half by the Tyrannosaur Buck and the Tyrannosaur Doe. * Ajay Sidhu - Killed off-screen by Velociraptors in the long grass. * Ben Hildebrand - Killed by unknown causes, but was possibly mauled by a Carnivorous Dinosaur. * Udesky - Neck snapped by an Alpha Velociraptor. * Supervisor Nick - Eaten by the Indominus Rex. * Simon Masrani - Killed in an explosion, caused by a flock of Pteranodons after being provoked by the Indominus Rex. * Zara Young - Swallowed whole by the Mosasaurus after being dropped into her lagoon by Pteranodons. * Charlie (Velociraptor) - Shot by a missle launcher fired by an InGen Soldier. * Delta (Velociraptor) - Knocked into a burner by the Indominus Rex. * Echo (Velociraptor) - Killed by the Indominus Rex. * Sir Benjamin Lockwood - Smothered by Mills with a pillow. Kingsman * Harry Hart - Shot in the head by Valentine: Comes back when his eye gets fixed * Merlin - Blew himself up to save Harry and Eggsy Kung Fu Panda * Master Oogway - Died of old age * Mantis - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Crane - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Monkey - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Viper - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected * Master Shi Fu - Turned into a jombie by Kai. Later resurrected Legends of Tomorrow * Leonard Snart/Captain Cold - Blew himself up to destroy the Oculus and the Vanishing Point * Ray Palmer/Atom - Heart torn out by Eobard: His Younger Self Remained * Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm - Shot by Malcolm Merlyn with an arrow: His Younger Self Remained * Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Shot by Snart: His Younger Self Remained * Nate Heywood/Steel - Stabbed by Damien Darhk: His Younger Self Remained * Rip Hunter - Neck broken by Eobard: His Younger Self Remained * Sara Lance/White Canary - Erased when Doomworld was prevented: His Younger Self Remained * Dr Martin Stein - Died after he severed his connection with Jax * Rip Hunter - Sacrificed himself when he explodes the Time Drive to trap Mallus Leon: The Professional * Leon - Blew himself up to save Matilda Les Miserables * Fantine - Died of an unknown illness * Eponine - Shot by a French Soldier to save Marius * Gavroche - Shot by French Soldiers * Enjolras - Shot by French Soldiers * Jean Valjean - Died of old age Lord of the Rings * Boromir - Shot 3 times by Lurtz with arrows * Gandalf the Grey - After defeating the Balrog his body died: He was regenerated by Gandalf the White * King Theoden - Crushed by fellbeast Macbeth *Macbeth - Killed in a duel by Macduff. (protagonist villain) Maricraft: Block of Love: No one really dies they just lose * Max Realname - Lost the challenge * Unknown Guy - Lost the challenge: Came back in the challenge * Jovenshire - Lost the challenge: Came back in the challenge * Craig - Lost the challenge * Jovenshire: Lost the challenge: Came back in the challenge Maricraft: Hero House: No one really died just lost the challenge * Craig/ Ninjew - Lost the challenge * Max Realname/ Max Realhero - Lost the challenge * Courtney/ Fire Crotchney - Lost the challenge * Unknown Guy/ The Incredible Mr $##@#^!@#$&&%$ - Lost the challenge * Boze/ Invisihoe - Lost the challenge * Sage/ Sailor Sage - Lost the challenge * Joven/ Bat-Man - Lost the challenge Maricraft: Outlaster * Flitzypoo - Murdered by Lasercorn to win the challenge * TheJovenshire - Murdered by Wes to win the challenge * AtomicUnderpants - Lost the challenge * Lazercorn - Lost the challenge * Real_Sohinki - Lost the challenge Mario *Mario - Trapped in a magic box and blown up by Dimentio. Revived (Paper Mario series) The Matrix * Dozer: Electrocuted by Cypher using lightning rifle * Apoc: Disconnected from Matrix when Cypher retrieves the stuff from the back of his neck, killing him * Switch: Disconnected from Matrix when Cypher retrieves the stuff from the back of her neck, killing her * Neo: Shot by Smith in the Matrix. He comes back to life when Trinity kisses him * Tank - Killed off screen off an unknown cause * Trinity - Shot in the chest by Agent Thompson; revived by Neo * The Oracle - Assimilated by Agent Smith; revived in the rebooted Matrix * Trinity - Impaled by multiple spikes when the Logos crashes in Machine City. * Neo - Succumbs to injuries from the Deus Ex Machina's energy that channeled through him to destroy Smith. Men in Black *Agent Kay - Killed by Boris the Animal, who travelled back in time. This was later prevented by Jay, restoring the timeline. Mission Impossible * Lindsey Farris - Killed by an explosive charge in her head implanted by Owen Davian * Leonid Lisenker - Shot by Hendricks * Alan Hunley - Stabbed by August Walker Mystery Science Theater 3000 *Jonah Heston - Eaten by Reptilicus Metallicus. Revived. (Season 11) Oblivion *Jack Harper - He and Beech blew themselves up with a bomb to destroy Sally Pacific Rim * Chuck Hanson - Sacrificed himself when Stacker Pentecost detonated the bomb on Strikers back * Stacker Pentecost - Blew himself up to destroy Scunner and Slattern * Mako Mori - Killed in a helicopter crash * Suresh Khuran - Crushed by Debris Phantom of the Paradise *Winslow Leach - Stabbed himself with a knife. He survived due to his contract with Swan, but when he killed Swan, he was no longer immortal and died of the injury. Pinocchio *Pinocchio - Killed when Monstro rammed into a wall while he was protecting Gepetto. He was revived when the Blue Fairy turned him human. Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the kraken and taken to Davy Jones's Locker. He was later rescued from the locker, effectively reviving him. *Governor Weatherby Swann - Killed off screen by Lord Beckett *James Norrington - Stabbed by Bootstrap Bill Turner *William Turner II - Stabbed by Davy Jones: Resurrected when he became immortal/ cursed *Hector Barbossa - He took Jack's sword and plummeted towards Salazar, stabbing him in the back Pixar Flims * Mike Wazowski - Sucked into the scream mechanism and temporarily died * Gazerbeam - Revealed to have been killed by an Omnidroid * Wall E - Crushed to death: Comes Back * Doc Hudson - Died of natural causes * Bing Bong - Faded away when he was forgotten * Henry - Swept away by a tidal wave * Hector - Poisoned by Ernesto De La Cruz in a flashback * Mama Coco - Died of old age Planet of the Apes * Nova - Shot in the back by a futuristic gorilla while she's walking through the underground city with John Brent and George Taylor * John Brent - Shot repeatedly in the head and chest by gorillas * George Taylor - Shot by General Ursus; Taylor's hand falls on the switch of a doomsday bomb as he falls, destroying the Earth * ''Dr. Zira - ''Falls to her death after being shot by Dr. Otto Hasslein, while she and Dr. Cornelius are trying to escape * ''Dr. Cornelius - ''Shot to death by a group of humans after he shoots Dr. Otto Hasslein when he kills Dr. Zira (and the baby ape) * ''Caesar - Dies (off-screen) years before the film begins, as most of the film is told in flashback form as The Lawgivier is telling children of the past Planet of the Apes (reboot) * Prince Blue Eyes ''- Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. * ''Queen Cornelia - Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. * King Caesar - ''Shot in the chest by Preacher with a crossbow. He succumbs to his wounds at the end of the film by Maurice's side. Pulp Fiction * Vincent Vega - Shot by Butch with a machine gun Romeo and Juliet *Romeo - Drank poison because he thought Juliet was dead *Juliet - Stabbed herself with a knife. (In the 1996 version, she shoots herself) Saw *Adam Stanheight - Suffocated by Amanda with plastic wrap. (Saw; Death shown in Saw III) *Detective Eric Matthews - Head crushed between two blocks of ice triggered by Rigg opening the door before the timer was up. (Saw II; Killed in Saw IV) *Jeff Reinhart - Shot by Strahm when he waved his gun in a threatening manner. (Saw III; Killed in Saw IV) *Lt. Daniel Rigg - Shot by Eric Matthews and died of blood loss. (Saw IV) *Special Agent Peter Strahm - Crushed by walls closing in triggered by throwing Hoffman into the glass box. (Saw V) *William Easton - Injected with hydrofluoric acid triggered by Brent activating a switch as revenge for his father's death. (Saw VI) Scary Movie *Cindy Campbell - Hit by a car. She inexplicably returns from the dead for the sequels. *Brenda Meeks - Stabbed to death by angry movie goers, somehow returns from the dead for the sequel. Killed by Tabitha, off screen, again returns to life in sequel. (Killed in Scary Movie; Scary Movie 2; Killed in Scary Movie 3; Scary Movie 4) Sin City *Marv - Executed by electric chair for killing Cardinal Roark. *John Hartigan - Shot himself in the head to protect Nancy from Senator Roark. Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog - Killed when Mephiles shot an energy wave through him. He was later revived by Elise, and the events of the game were later undone. Spartacus *Spartacus - Impaled by three Roman soldiers with spears. Spider Man * Benjamin "Ben" Parker - Shot by Flint Marko: Spider Man * Harry Osborn - Stabbed by Venom: Spider Man 3 * Benjamin "Ben" Parker - Shot by Dennis Carradine: The Amazing Spider Man * Captain George Stacy - Stabbed by the Lizard: The Amazing Spider Man * Gwen Stacy - Fell down through a clock tower: The Amazing Spider Man 2 * Aaron Davis/ Prowler - Shot by Kingpin: Into the Spider Verse * SP//DR Suit - Stabbed and destroyed by Scorpion: Into the Spider Verse * Steve Rogers/ Captain America - Confirmed to have died of old age: Far From Home Star Trek *Captain Kirk - Metal structure he was on fell a great distance during the fight with Soran. (Original series; Killed in Generations) Star Trek Reboot * George Kirk - Blown up by Nero * Captain Pike - Shot by Khan's drones * Captain Kirk - Killed when he went in the compression chamber: Comes Back Star Wars *Qui Gon Jin - Stabbed by Darth Maul with his double sided lightsaber *Shmi Skywalker Lars - Tortured by Tuskin Raiders *Master Mace Windu - Zapped by Palpatine and then launched out a window *Padme Amidala - Died while giving birth to Luke and Leia *Rio Durant - Shot by Stormtroopers *Val - Blew herself up to save Beckett *L3-37 - Shot by Tolsite's Men *Tobias Beckett - Shot by Han Solo *Captain Cassian Andor - Killed when Governor Tarkin blew up Scariff *Captain Jyn Erso - Killed when Governor Tarkin blew up Scariff *Master Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi - Slashed by Darth Vader with his lightsaber *Master Yoda - Died of old age *Han Solo - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his lightsaber *Admiral Ackbar - Blown up by Kylo Ren *Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - Killed when she crashed her ship into the Supremacy *Luke Skywalker - Used all his energy to save the Resistance and vanished becoming one with the force *Princess Leia Organa ''- Used all her power to contact Kylo through the Force *Rey - Mortally wounded by Palpatine (Revived by Ben) Star Wars: Rebels *Maketh Tua - Killed when her shuttle was blown up, on Darth Vader's orders *Ahoska Tano - Slashed off screen by Vader with his lightsaber *Jun Sato - Killed when he crashed his ship into Kassius Konstantine's star destroyed *Caleb Dume/ Kanan Jarrus'' ''- Killed in an explosion caused by a walker pilot who shot the fuel cans Kanan was standing on. *Captain Gregor - Shot through the chest by an imperial officer. *Ezra Bridger ''- ''Destroyed by Squid Monster Things Stranger Things * Barbara Holland - Eaten off screen by the Demogorgon * Bob Newby - Attacked and Mauled by Demodogs * Dr Alexei - Shot in the Stomach by Grigori * Billy Hargrove - Stabbed multiple times by the Mind Flayer * Chief Jim Hopper - Killed when Joyce Blew up the Gate Machine The Flash * Nora Allen - Stabbed by Eobard * Eddie Thawne - Shot himself in order to kill Eobard. * Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm - Killed when he and Martin destroyed the Singularity. * Henry Allen - Stabbed by Zoom. His death was temporarily undone when Barry created Flashpoint. * H.R Wells - Stabbed in the back by Savitar, thinking he was Iris. * Nora West Allen/XS - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of Cicada's dagger. The Good Place * Eleanor Shellstrop - Hit by a string of shopping carts which were then hit by a truck: Later Resurrected * Chidi Anagonye - Head Smashed by a falling air conditioner: Later Resurrected * Tahani Al Jamil - Crushed by a statue of her sister: Later Resurrected * Jason Mendoza - Suffocated inside a safe: Later Resurrected * Janet - Killed hundreds of time by Michael during all the reboots: Resurrected * Eleanor Shellstrop - Killed when Janet took them into the four into her void * Chidi Anagonye - Killed when Janet took them into the four into her void * Tahani Al Jamil - Killed when Janet took them into the four into her void * Jason Mendoza - Killed when Janet took them into the four into her void * John Wheaton - Unknown * Simone Garnett - Unknown * Brent Norwalk - Got drunk before driving a helicopter and it crashed * Derek - Killed hundreds of times by Mindy St Claire: Resurrected * Derek - Killed by Jason: Resurrected * Derek - Killed himself to reboot the Janet babies: Resurrected The Terminator *Kyle Reese - Killed in a pipebomb explosion sending him down a flight of stairs causing a broken neck *Miles Dyson - Blew himself up to destroy CyberDyne systems and it's HQ *T800/ The Terminator - Lowered himself into a pool of molten steel to destroy the SkyNet Part of him *Sarah Connor - Died of leukemia prior to the film *T850/ Model 101 - Killed in the explosion that killed TX *Diego Ramos - Stabbed by Rev 9 *Grace - Power core ripped out Dani Ramos to destroy Rev 9 *Carl/ T800 - Killed when he blew up Rev 9 with Grace's power core The Texas Chainsaw Massacre *Lt. Lefty Enright - Blown up by Drayton with a grenade, along with most of the cannibals. (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2) The Walking Dead *Dale Horvath - Mercy-shot in the head by Daryl Dixon after being disemboweled by a walker (Season 2) *Lori Grimes - Died of blood loss after stomach is sliced open by Maggie Greene during an emergency C-section (Season 3) *Merle Dixon - Shot by the Governor; Stabbed several times in the head by Daryl Dixon after reanimation (Season 3; former antagonist) *Andrea - Suicide via gunshot to the head after being bit by a reanimated Milton Mamet (Season 3) *Hershel Greene - Decapitated by the Governor with Michonne's katana; stabbed in the head by Michonne after reanimation (Season 4) *Bob Stookey - Bitten in the shoulder by walkers, leg severed by Gareth and stabbed in the head by Tyreese Williams to prevent reanimation (Season 5) *Beth Greene - Accidentally shot in the head by Dawn Lerner (Season 5) *Tyreese Williams - Bitten on the arm by walkers, arm severed by Michonne, bled out (Season 5) *Jessie Anderson - Devoured by Walkers *Abraham Ford - Head smashed by Negan using his baseball bat, Lucille (Season 6/7) *Glenn Rhee - Head smashed by Negan using his baseball bat, Lucille (Season 7) *Sasha Williams - Suicide via ingestion of a cyanide tablet by Herself, revives as a zombie and stabbed in the head by Maggie Greene (Season 7) *Carl Grimes - Suicide by gunshot after previously being bit by a walker (Season 8) *Paul "Jesus" Rovia - Stabbed in the back by an unnamed Whisperer and Before reanimation stabbed in the head by Aaron (Season 9) *Tara Chambler - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike, revives as zombie and put down off-screen (Season 9) *Enid - Decapitated off-screen by the Whisperers and head placed on spike, revives as zombie and put down off-screen (Season 9) Thor * Thor Odinson - Punched by the Destroyer: Resurrected by his Hammer * Queen Frigga - Stabbed by Kurse under Malekith's orders * Odin Allfather - Died of old age after his power was stripped from him * Volstagg - Impaled by Hela with one of her knifes * Fandral - Impaled by Hela with one of her knifes * Hogun - Impaled by Hela with a spear Timeline *Andre Marek - Chose to stay in the past, and the presumed cause of death is old age, as it is said he and Claire lived a full joyous life together. Transformers * Optimus Prime - Stabbed by Megatron: Later resurrected by Sam with the Matrix of leadership: Revenge of the Fallen * Sam Whitwicky - Shot by Megatron: Revived by the ghosts of the 12 Primes: Revenge of the Fallen * Jetfire - Ripped his own spark out to let Optimus use the parts to kill The Fallen: Revenge of the Fallen * Wheeljack - Shot in the back of the neck by Barricade with a Cybertronian shotgun: Dark of the Moon * Lucas Flannery - Incinerated by Lockdown with a grenade: Age of Extinction * Sir Edmund Burton - Shot by Megatron: Last Knight * Agent Powell - Incinerated by Dropkick under Shatter's orders: Bumblebee Watchmen *The Comedian - Thrown out a window by Ozymadias. *Rorschach - Disintegrated by Dr. Manhattan. West Side Story *Tony Wyzek - Shot by Chino Martin. *Riff Lorton - Stabbed by Bernardo Nunez. X-Men * John Wraith - Stabbed by Sabretooth * Kayla Silverfox - Shot by Stryker's Men * Senator Robert Kelly - Transformed into a mutant by Magneto with his machine turning him to water * Scott Summers/ Cyclops - Disintegrated off screen by Jean Grey * Charles Xavier/ Professor X - Disintegrated by Jean Grey: Resurrected when his mind was put into a clone * Harada - Stabbed by Yashida * Alex Summers/ Havok - Blown up by Apocalypse * Raven Darkholme/ Mystique - Impaled on a fence when Jean Grey accidentally threw her at the fence * Jean Grey/ Dark Phoenix - Disintegrated when she used all of her powers to destroy Vuk * Vanessa - Shot by Sergei Valishnekov: Resurrected when Deadpool went back in time and killed Sergei first * Jesse Aaronson/ Bedlam - Parachuted in front of a bus and got hit by the wind shield * Rusty/ Shatterstar - Parachuted onto live helicopter blades * Peter W - Accidentally barfed on by Zeitgeist with his acidic vomit: Resurrected when Deadpool told him to go * Axel Cluney/ Zeitgeist - Parachuted into a wood chipper * Charles Xavier/ Professor X - Stabbed by X24 * Logan Howlett/ Wolverine - Impaled on a tree branch by X24 Xtro * Rachel Phillips - Implied that she died while giving birth to a fully grown man. Zelda *Link - The Links of Skyward Sword, The Minish Cap, Four Swords, Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, The Wind Waker/Phantom Hourglass, and Twilight Princess will be dead of old age by the time of Spirit Tracks (Adult timeline) and Four Swords Adventure (Child timeline). Category:Other